


Everything You Need

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affection, Comfort Sex, F/F, Femdom, Intimacy, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Short & Sweet, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Nadia has you just how she likes you, and just as you want to be.





	Everything You Need

Soft kisses on your lips awaken you from your own daydreams, heat and desire coiling in your stomach. You try to touch Nadia back but your limbs are held back, only letting your head move to kiss her. Nadia's tongue slides against yours before she pulls back, both of you staring at the other with adoration.

Nadia circles around your bound form, fingers tracing down your stomach as you squirm in the ropes. You're bound to her bed, wrists and ankles spread open, hips propped up with pillows, offering yourself for the taking. She remains as dignified as always, watching you react to her mere presence.

"We've discussed this- are you sure you want to continue?"

"Yes," you breathe, answer as certain as your pounding heart. You're already wet, imagining her taking you as your own. Oh how you've craved this, on display for her to claim and use. That's what you've wanted all along, isn't it? She intimidates you, you like it. She can silence the most vehement opponent with a look, she can conquer a crowd with a word- and that's focused on you, helpless and deliciously held open for her. All of you, you want to devote to her. 

Nadia paces slowly, fingertips ghosting over you nipples, squeezing your breasts with want. Yes, this is how you want it to be. You need her, and it shows in your eyes. "Very well," she says, trailing down between your legs. "Who am I to deny such a lovely girl like you?" She gently dips into your folds and caresses you, brushing against your clit with your own slick. "Feels good, doesn't it pet?"

"Nadia-" you groan and arch off the bed, moaning as she teases you, light and just on the edge of what you need. The ropes dig into your skin and you surrender, utterly hers to play with as your hips futilely struggle against the bonds.

"Good girl." Her praise could make you come instantly. She's still fully clothed, in her military outfit- red and strict as she watches you with a benevolent smile. "What do you want? You'll have to be specific, dear."

You twist in the ropes. "You- oh Nadia you!"

She laughs, rummaging through a crate of toys you know all too well. "But which of me?" Nadia fastens a strap on to herself, leather framing the curve of her buttocks and hips to form the harness for a thick, long glass dildo attached to it. You whimper, noticing it's your favorite, with ridges and soft bumps designed to rub you with every pass. She kneels between your bound legs on the bed and pets your inner thighs, watching you shiver.

"Oh sweetheart, so excited for me?"

"Yes- yes aaaaaah-" you moan and close your eyes, heat and pleasure spiraling up your spine as she slides into you, stretching you enough to feel full as the bumps and ridges on her strap on make you whine in need. Nadia doesn't waste any time, stroking your clit in slow circles with her thumb as she rocks her hips, dragging the strap on across your pleasure spots over and over, watching you helplessly wiggle and cry out, clenching around the unfeeling, cold cock inside of you as it mercilessly pounds into you. 

Nadia is enjoying herself, panting as you come undone, your own translucent white slick coating the dildo like a film. You clench and try to move away, jolting with every pass until you come- but she keeps going. You know you need this, to fall apart under her, but still you cry out as your orgasm means nothing to her as she thrusts evenly inside you, filling and rubbing your oversensitive hole again and again. 

"That's it- let go," she says, watching as you arch your back under her, almost crying in pleasure. You submit yourself to her, accepting it as another crescent of pleasure washes over you, your eyes falling closed as she makes a noise of satisfaction, perhaps finishing alongside you. 

You sag in the ropes, relaxed as your body floats, mind only full of bliss and affection. Nadia kneels on the bed again beside you, toy discarded as she kisses you lightly. "Good- perfect. An easy session, yes? You've been stressed, dear. Are you alright?"

"Very," you respond with a smile. She unties you and your first instinct is to hold her close, nestling under the luxurious blankets. Nadia's presence is always a comfort, always a feeling of home and warmth. She strokes your hair and kisses the top of your head.

"I love you."

You hug her, satisfied and delighted to be with her in everything intimate and affectionate. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at StressBakingElf 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!! Comments are lovely and so are you!


End file.
